I Love You Two
by Prairie Edge
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay now this one I couldn't really resists at posting. Whatever went on my big sister's imagination was really funny. But I wanted to see if I could pull this one off without getting confused. I mean they're the same person right just in a different dimension. Which to me this love triangle would have been funny to me. Anyway enough typing about what I think on with the Chapter...**_

_**Oh yea, I forgot to mention. My big sister has about thirty to forty FF's inside of her document. And she wrote down all the ones I could post, and what not. This one was actually at the bottom of the list, but I couldn't help but post this one. Hope you find it as amusing as me.**_

Chapter One: I Love You Too

**Halloween Night...**

"Rouge..." Amy whined from inside of a large villa.

"What is this time hun?" Rouge questioned.

"This costume... it's a little too... too..." Amy couldn't find the words to what she felt.

"Amy going at the angel princess was your idea." Rouge explained as she began to apply lipstick on.

"Yea, but I thought it would be less-"

"Making you look like a horny little school girl?" Rouge said as she still was working on own make-up.

"Not exactly the words I was looking for..." Amy said as she sat on a chair, and grabbed a nearby mirror.

What Amy was wearing was a very tight corset that showed off to much skin, and some kind gothic looking tutu of some kind. Not only was it kind of short, but it made her feel like it was making her look like that type of girl who puts herself out their.

"Rouge, have you ever got tired of Paradise?" Amy asked the bat who was dressed gothic

"Hm?" Rouge didn't bother to take her eyes off the mirror, but Amy knew she had her full attetion.

"Does your life ever feel like it's in Nirvana, that you get tired of it?" Amy took another approach.

"Not really Amy, I'm happy with Knucky." She said with a giggle at the end.

"Why what's wrong, are you and Shadow not doing good?" Rouge asked as she turned to face her.

"No, it's not like that, but recently. It feels as if, being together is like being on a hamster wheel. He gets frustrated, and-" Amy stopped.

Amy looked down at the floor, and then sighed.

"Never mind." Amy said lowly.

"Amy...?" Rouge questioned.

The young female only put on her best fake smile, but it was enough to fool Rouge. She then jumped out of her seat, and then had the same excitement in her eyes.

"It's nothing, besides. It's part time!" Amy shouted loudly.

Without waiting she grabbed Rouge, and Blaze who had fallen asleep on the couch, and then ran out of the door, and then began to make their way towards Club Rouge.

On the other side of Mobius were where the guys were. Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the chaotix.

"So, Shadow how are you Amy doing?" Sonic asked as he began to get his quick fitting suit on.

"That's none of your business faker." Shadow said as he went to the other room.

The guys were currently just going to dress up the same, and surprise all of the girls. But then someone had to ruin it.

When Shadow came out of the room. They were all waiting for him to put his costume on.

"Um, Shadz aren't you going to dress up?" Sonic asked.

"I am dressed." He said.

"As what?" Knuckles asked.

That was when Shadow stood up, and grabbed onto his quills. Pulling off a fake hat of some sorts to reveal his real quills.

"I'm the best costume there is." Shadow said cockily.

That was when everyone was trying to suppress laughter. But none of them could hold back any longer. All of the boys in the room ended up laughing.

"I can't believe that was thing that he was working on this week!" Knuckles said as he tried to breathe.

Shadow's eyes only twitched with annoyance.

"CHAOS-"

Amy was running while both Blaze, and Cream tried to keep up. Rouge was flying over Amy so for her it was no problem.

But then an explosion in the other direction. The four of them came to an abrupt halt, and then looked at the explosion that happened.

"That doesn't really look to go." Rouge said as she landed beside Amy.

"Wasn't that Tails' house?" Blaze asked with her arms crossed.

"Either that Shadow got pissed, and exploded, or it's something Shadow related." Rouge explained.

"Yea." The other three said in unison.

"Do you wanna go check it out?" Amy asked.

After a very long pause. The four of them ran towards the house. The four of them smiling when they neared the house.

"You did it again, huh!?" Amy asked loudly as she neared the house.

It showed Shadow completely unharmed, but the others were either all passed out, or were slightly burnt. Shadow turned around, and was faced with Amy. Her arms were crossed, and had a look of annoyance just like Shadow earlier. Shadow then felt himself beginning to become more, and more smaller under her intense glare.

But after awhile Amy only sighed, and then turned around.

"What am I going to do with you Shadow?" Amy asked herself as she began to help up Vector, and the others.

Shadow only watcher her as she began to walk with Rouge, and the other girls.

"Shadz, you messed up big time." Sonic said with a smirk.

But Shadow only punched him directly causing him to stagger backwards.

In other places, it showed a portal that opened from the night sky, and when it did. Someone fell, and let out a yell when he seen nothing to break his fall.

Hitting the ground with a very loud thump. It showed a black furred hedgehog with red stripes, but he had on some kind of armor on. When he got up he looked up, and seen that the portal was closing.

"NO!" He shouted as he tried to find someway he could somehow float back up there.

But then it closed instantly, and then he was stuck here.

"Dammit!" He said as he punched the ground, and then looked around.

He seen a single blade stuck inside of the ground. He then growled, and then helped himself up.

_'How do I get back?' _He asked himself.

When the hedgehog took off his helmet it revealed none other than Shadow the hedgehog.

_'All I remember was talking to Percival, and then being swallowed up by darkness.' _

He then seen a large rock. It looked comfortable enough to sit on for awhile before he could plan his next move.

It wasn't long before his ears flickered at a giggle. Looking towards the trailer that he didn't even bother to notice.

"Amy, are you sure that it was good idea to be that hard on Shadow?" Rouge asked once again.

"Hey, what about you and Knuckles? You guys would punch each other daily." Amy said as she kept on angrily storming towards Club Rouge.

"Wow, maybe a spiked drink will help Amy." Rouge said to herself as she began to walk faster to keep up with Amy.

All of them unaware of the blood red eyes that were stalking after one person in mind.

"Nimue?" He said to himself.

He looked at the type of close she was wearing. Those weren't what she would usually wear when he would visit her.

"What have they done to you?" He asked no one particular.

"Amy. I know that you feel as if he's being reckless, but remember, that's one of the reasons why you love him." Blaze tried to calm her down also.

"Maybe you're right Blaze." Amy said as she slowed her pace.

_'Maybe he's reckless, and he can angry at times, but sometimes those reasons are for me. When I'm in danger, he comes, and when I need help with something he's there.' _

Amy then smiled, and turned towards Blaze.

"You're really are right Blaze, thank you." Amy said as she began to run again towards the Club.

"Oh, Amy wait!" Cream, and Blaze said.

"I can't wait, my black knights going to be there, and I'm going to tell him I'm sorry!" Amy shouted over her shoulder.

_'Black Knight?'_ Sir Lancelot thought to himself.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**Shadow's jealous of himself! Yes this was supposed to be in my big sister's reject files, but I wanted to try, and write it. I don't if I should have put this rated M, but eh, who knows maybe a lemon in the near future. **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another Chapter... I don't really do ShadAmy fluff, but I can try. Even though I'm not that great of a writer. But just bear with me 'kay?**_

As the night life began to arise. Another one was slowly stalking, or more like secretly escorting his mistress to a simple little celebration she was invited to. Even though she wasn't aware of his presence he still had the instinct to protect her from everything that would cause her harm.

"Amy, don't forget. Apologize to him. Okay?" Cream reminded Amy before she could disappear into the crowd of people.

Amy looked back, and then smiled. Bowing her head the first place she went for was the mini food table that was set up by the guys before Rouge even opened the place up. Amy then began to sample nearly all of the food on the table.

"Nimue." Somebody said behind her.

Amy's ears suddenly flew up, and then turned around. No one was there.

"Hm." Amy said as she gestured 'all well'.

Then turned her attention back towards the table of treats. She was able to use Blaze's black cape to hide the costume that she was wearing. Silently she blessed Blaze for her kindness. Amy then began to slowly chew on one of the exotic looking treats.

When she did. She moaned in approval of the sweet taste.

"Amy." Her ears flickered when Rouge came up behind her.

"Yea." Amy said. Her mouth was still full of food.

"First don't talk with your mouth full, and secondly, Shadows here." Rouge said.

Amy chewed for what seemed like a long time, and then finally was able to speak.

"Okay." Amy said as she followed Rouge through the large crowd of hedgehog, and other species. Amy then seen Shadow walking in.

Amy only looked at him as she seen what he was wearing. Rouge, and Amy just stood there gazing at him.

"Wow." Was all that Amy could muster.

Rouge then looked at her friend, and back Shadow.

"Hey SHADOW!" Rouge shouted before she flew off.

"Rouge!" Amy said as she looked at her friend fly away.

She then felt someones arms wrap around her petite form. It caught her off guard at first, but then she felt the same warmth she would have around _him. _She then began to giggle when he gently kissed her neck.

"Come on." Was all that Shadow said as he lead her away from the crowd, and towards a couch.

Sitting down on it. Amy sighed, and then swallowed her pride.

"Shadow, I'm sorry for being a little to rash about the-" She was cut off when Shadow only kissed her lightly.

Unknown to the pair was Lancelot looking at the little moment they were having. For some reason seeing his long life secret crush... with himself. Made him secretly want to rip out his own throat. Growling in jealousy. His powerful hands ended up crushing the corner he was peaking from.

_'Bastard...'_ His thoughts hissed at the little scene continued.

"Shadow!" Somebody shouted right into Lancelot's ear. Groaning,and then pressing his ears against his head. He looked back to see somebody familiar.

"Knight of the wind?" He said as he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hm?" Sonic exclaimed.

"It is I, Sir Lancelot." He said with a hint of annoyance.

_'I still haven't forgotten about my defeat yet against the likes of you yet.' _

Sonic's eyes widened when he looked at where Amy was. Shadow was there... so that could mean one thing.

"Lancelot!?" Sonic shouted making half of the crowd look towards the two of them.

Lancelot only banged his forehead against the wall. Quietly growling at the Knight's large mouth. But then he looked towards 'Nimue' and the other him. Only to have that pang of jealousy arise once again. He then rested his head against the wall.

That was when he felt Sonic's hand on his shoulder. Taking a side glance at the blue hedgehog. Sonic signaled to follow him.

As the two made their way upstairs. Others were following them also. Also to see the other him. Looking back towards the large crowd of people who were either dancing, or drinking. He seen a single mop of pink quills.

"Nimue." He said once again, and then kept on walking up the stairs.

"Okay, now let's get this straight. You're from another place. Where King Arthur was destroyed by Sonic when he was suddenly sucked into a black hole made by a sorceress known as Merlinda, and when the only way he could destroy king Arthur was if he defeated the knights of the round table. And those knights were You, Sir Gaiwan, and Sir Percivial?" Rouge summed it all up.

"He basically already had destroyed King Arthur, but yes. The reason why I am here is still unknown, and I'm not going to be sitting around, and playing blind man. I need to find a way to get back." Lancelot explained.

Lancelot was about to exit the door, but that was when he was beat to it. The door was opened from the outside. That was when it showed Cream, Blaze, Tails, Vector, and Amy walk inside. Lancelot stopped his exit, and then turned around.

"So who is he?" Vector asked.

"He's Sir Lancelot." Rouge explained as he eyes him from top to bottom.

Amy turned around, and looked at him also.

"You look just like Shadow." Amy said with a smile.

That was when her attention was captured by Blaze who wanted her cape back. As Amy, and her began to get into a little debate about it. Lancelot was still watching the two.

But that was when someone came out of nowhere right in his face.

"So do you know where you're going to stay?" Lancelot seen a bee.

"Uhm." Was all that he said, but that was when someone grabbed the bee.

"I'm sorry that we maybe smothering you, if you want we can move around amongst us." Blaze suggested.

Lancelot only looked at her for sometime, and then promptly shook his head in agreement.

"Great." Amy blurted out.

"Me, or Sonic can take him first." Amy suggest.

"Sonic." Shadow suggest quickly.

"Okay, I guess Sonic can have the first week, while Tails can see how we can get him back home." Silver added.

"Great, I guess we have a little living arrangement for him then." Amy said.

"Good, now meeting adjourned?" Rouge asked.

"Wait this was a meeting?" Cream asked.

"No Cream, Rouge only said that." Amy said with a giggle at the end.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" Shadow asked as he stood right next to Amy.

"He can enjoy some of the party, and if Sonic or him drink to much the two of them can help each other home." Knuckles added.

"Lancelot what do you think?" Amy asked him.

"I-it's fine." He said as he was about to leave, but then someone came and closed the door on.

"First you can't attack anyone at the party." Rouge said looking him dead in the eye.

He only shook his head in understanding. Then he pushed Rouge gently out of the way.

"Come on." Amy said tugging on Shadow's arm.

That was when Amy, and Shadow hurried back downstairs. But somebody stepped on the cape, and made her expose her embarrassing costume. Amy stopped dead in her tracks, and then made a little whimper sound. Amy was about to move until somebody came out of nowhere, and grabbed her. Running back upstairs.

"Lancelot?" Amy said as he grabbed a blanket of some sorts, and covered her up.

"No, young woman should show that much skin until she is married." He explained as he left.

"Thank you." Amy said silently.

"You're welcome." Lancelot said to himself as he walked downstairs.

"Amy?" Shadow called out for her.

"She's upstairs." Lancelot said as he went to one of the bar stools, and then settled down on it for the rest of the night.

**What did you think of this one? **

**Hope you loved it. **

**Oh, yea somebody wanted a love triangle with Percival, Silver, and Blaze. Or Gawain, Rouge, and Knuckles. Those seemed to be interesting. I'll think about them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter for today, and then probably two tomorrow. **

**I'm doing better than I thought I would. I'm so proud of myself...**

**That sounded creepy.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter Three: You Like Me?**

It was around at least one in the morning, and the party was slowly starting to thin out. Some from being tired, and others from Rouge, and Knuckles kicking them out for being to drunk, and trying to start a fight. Also it was thinning out because the Dj that Rouge had hired, had began to play slow dance songs, and that made the energy die down a little.

Which was a good thing. To Amy, and Shadow of course.

"Okay now just keep on putting your feet at this type of rhythm, and you'll be fine Shadow." Amy said as she helped Shadow learn to slow dance in about two minutes.

As Shadow made the awkward dance steps. His ears were pressed down, and a deep shade of red had covered his muzzle. He hated doing this.

"Shadow, you know if this is to hard we can sit down for awhile." Amy whispered into his ear.

"No, I'm fine." He said as looked her in the eye.

Amy only smiled, and then Lancelot was still in his original place. He was pouring a giant bottle of vodka down his throat.

"Shadow I'll be right back." Amy said as she walked towards the bar.

Lancelot was completely oblivious to Amy's sudden arrival. He was only fixated on the bottle in his hands. Amy watched as the bottle was halfway empty.

"You know, if you drink all of that. You'll kill your braincells." Amy said loudly trying to get his attention.

He stopped drinking for the moment to hear what she about to tell him. Placing the bottle gently on the counter he looked at her.

"I mean it may taste good, and all. But then you'll get some kind of headache later right?" Amy asked.

That last statement caught his attention.

"You never drank?" He asked, he wasn't attempting to change the subject, he was just curious about the one who looked like his beloved Nimue.

"No I haven't actually. I only stick to water, pop, or light wine." Amy said as she smiled at him.

"Do you want to?" He asked lowly.

Amy only smiled at him. She didn't want to be rude, but being drunk out of her mind she didn't really like the thought of that.

"No thank you." Amy said lightly.

Lancelot looked at the large bottle, and then looked back at Amy who was still sitting two stools away from her. He then smirked at her. The effects of the alcohol began to take it's toll on the _Dark Knight_.

"What if I let you drink from my moth?" He said lowly with a drunken smirk.

A slight cracking noise was heard for a moment.

_'I believe my little friendly conversation just got more interesting.' _Amy thought.

Silence between the two...

"I think I heard Shadow call me." Amy said with an uneasy giggle at the end.

She then promptly ran off, and then bumped into Cream. When looked back she seen him still drinking the same bottle.

_'How long can that last him?' _Amy thought as she

"Amy what wrong?" Cream asked.

"Nothing, just don't go near Lancelot when he's drinking an entire bottle of vodka, and you don't how he is when drunk." Amy said as she began to walk towards Shadow who was talking to Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Shadow said obviously a little pissed off at him.

"I mean. I live in a one room apartment with one bed, and a small living room." Sonic explained.

"So he can sleep on the couch." Shadow hissed as he grabbed Sonic by the ears.

"Shadz, my ears are very sensitive, and he's basically you from another dimension." Sonic said as he backed away when Shadow released his ears.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted.

"What's wrong this time?" Rouge asked as she flew down from upstairs.

"Sonic can't take Lancelot, and he wants to dump him on me." Shadow growled.

Amy only sighed, and then nodded her head.

_'Shadow what am I going to do about you?' _Amy asked herself.

"I'll take him." Amy volunteered.

The fighting stopped when Amy spoke. Shadow then balled his hands up to make a fist. He then looked at Amy.

"Are you sure?" He asked in the best light voice could muster.

"Sure, I mean I'm pretty great at handling people when their drunk." Amy explained.

"Are you sure about that?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, I mean remember when Shadow got drunk that one time, and he said that the funnest thing to do was murder." Amy said with a smile.

In the back of everyone while they remembered that little scene. Shadow was sitting as a booth with his head down.

_'Damn you Amy. You're so lucky I love you.' _Shadow said as he had his head on the table.

While Shadow was hiding in the booth away from embarrassment. Amy then looked over at Lancelot. He had his hands on another bottle.

_'You got to be kidding me!? How much can one hedgehog drink!?' _Amy thought as she looked at him drink half the bottle in one gulp.

Amy then eye twitched as he asked for another drink.

"He's going to drink himself stupid." Amy thought as she made her way towards him.

"Hey, Lancelot. Change of plans. You're going to be staying with me for the week." Amy said as patted him on the back.

"Changed your mind?" He slurred.

"No, I need to get you home before you drain Rouge's bar." Amy explained with an annoyed expression.

"You sure?" He said as he began to turn to face her.

Amy only grabbed him roughly, and then began to lead him towards the exit.

"Wait now." He slurred.

Amy then looked towards the way he was staggering. But the only thing he was aiming for was the bottle he didn't finish yet.

_'You gotta be kidding me.' _Amy said as she didn't allow him to finish drinking it, but only dragged him along with her, and down the shortcut towards her villa.

_'I have to get him home, and gently put him in bed.'_ Amy said as she helped Lancelot keep his balance.

"You know you have a beautiful face you know." Lancelot said as he caressed her chin.

"You smell like a bar." Amy explained as she got an unwanted whiff of his alcohol breath.

"Let's just work on getting you home." Amy said as she began to sway with Lancelot.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

In another place. It showed two figures coming from the same portal Lancelot had.

Both were shouting as they slowly fell down from the portal. Following after them were two smaller figures. Hitting the ground very hard. It showed a lavender furred cat, and red furred echidna.

"That landing could have been planned a little better." Percival said as she got up, and brushed herself off.

"I agree." Gawain said as he looked around at their surroundings.

"We've must've came during the night." Gawain said as he walked towards his weapon that was stuck in the ground.

"So this where Lancelot had disappeared to?" Percival said quietly.

"Shall we begin looking now, or in the morning?" Gawain asked.

"In the morning would be a little more wiser." Percival explained as she grabbed something out from her armor.

It was knife.

"I'll build the fire, and you can see if you can find some sort of food?" Percival suggested.

Gawain looked at her, and then nodded in agreement.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**This is great, another chapter for today. My big sister would be so proud.**

**Review on this please. I need to improve on my writing skills.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Okay, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for me.**

**One reason is because I have a wedding, and then a lesson to go to.**

**This is what I mostly hate when School begins. I have more things to do than the last person.**

**Anyway enough of my personal life. Here's that one chapter where my sister said to do when I get to the part where Lancelot drinks himself stupid. So no flaming.**

**Chapter Four: Lancelot's Confession**

The sudden feeling of engery that was familiar from Lancelot's world brought both Shadow who was at club Rouge helping clean up, and Lancelot who was being carrying/dragged towards her villa.

But for Shadow he just shrugged it off as nothing since it was semi-weak. And Lancelot was too much in a drunken fog to figure out if it was just him, or another one of him allys had suddenly arrived in this strange world. He then rested his head against Amy's shoulder, and then began to feel the same woozy feeling like before.

Lancelot's eyes popped wide open, and then gripped Amy's other shoulder for support. His actions captured Amy's attention as she peaked down at him.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" She asked as she stopped walking down the trail.

"Stop for a moment." He slurred.

Releasing her left shoulder he put his hand towards his head, and began to rub it a little. He hated himself when someone else was right about what he shouldn't do. Moaning he then smiled.

"You were right." He said with his head still towards the ground.

"About what?" Amy questioned.

"About the little alchol I had tonight." He said slurred as he waited for the ground to stop moving around.

"Well what can you do?" Amy said as she helped him towards a nearby rock. It was large enough for him to rest on before they went the rest of the way towards her villa.

As she made her way slowly over there. She then grunted as she helped Lancelot sit down easily. He then breathed out a long breath of air. It was cold night, so Amy hoped that he wouldn't need to rest on this rock for a long time.

Rubbing her arms to at least give her some warmth Amy shivered slightly, and then looked at Lancelot who looked like he was about to puke or something. Amy then seen flinch, and then began to gag, and finally he releaved the contenants of his stomach.

After he was done he had his head down. Making her way towards him. Amy then rubbed his back carefully, and then felt him semi-relax under her touch.

"Are you okay now?" Amy asked in a somewhat motherly tone.

He only shook his head. Smiling she then helped him up from the rock, and then continued on helping him. It was only a couple more steps before she could at least let him rest on her lounge chair so she could open the door.

"Okay, Lancelot. We're almost there." Amy explained as she smiled down at him.

Lancelot didn't really look up, but he knew he could trust her.

But then Lancelot heard something that couldn't be mistaken as one of his drunken illusions. He heard her clearly.

"What's wrong?" He slurred his question which he hated himself because his attmept as trying to have his words be calm were actually the way drunks would say it.

Which was loud, and threatening sounding. He then began to look towards her, and then seen Amy's eyes look towards a very tall looking figure.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

It didn't answer, but pointed towards Lancelot, and then began to walk away. He then disappeared into a black aura.

"Did you know him?" Amy asked as she tried to calm her nerves down.

"Who?" Lancelot asked.

Amy only gave him an annoyed angered look as she made her way into her house. As they did. Amy helped Lancelot onto the couch.

"Okay, you wait here, and get out of that armor of yours, and I think some of Shadow's over nighters are still here so just wait here." Amy explained as she went upstairs.

Lancelot then took off his helmet that had some of the aftermath from his puking scene. Then he began to take off his chest plater, and then the rest followed.

"Don't worry Shadow. We made back okay." He heard Amy talking to someone.

"It wasn't really a hassle you can believe me, no he's a lot like you. He even held out an entire forty minutes without puking." Amy said with a slight hint of amusment in her voice.

He then amazingly made his way upstairs. He then stopped when he was halfway when he seen her in a blue dress.

A slight little name made his way out from his lips.

"Nimue, I miss you." He said as rested his head against the wall.

Letting out a very small sniffle he finally calmed his emotions down long enough to head back downstairs. He then staggered a little before straightening himself out.

What would Nimue give to see him like this once again.

That was when he heard light footsteps making their way downstairs. Turning to face the staircase. He seen Amy with a white nightgown on. His imagination didn't really want to work so he just simply blushed at the sight of her.

"Good news Lancelot, Shadow left these here." Amy said as she showed him a black pair of boxer shorts, and white tank top for guys.

"You guys should be the same size right?" Amy questioned as she gave him the clothes.

He only nodded. His imagination was beginning to work for him, but he had hard time seperating his little fanatsy from reality. That kind of worried him.

Amy then walked into the nearby large kitchen area of her villa. A couple bangs were heard, and then he ended up looking towards her too see that she made him something.

"This should help with your little hangover you have tomorrow." Amy explained as she handed him a small cup of what looked like juice.

Then she turned, and went back upstairs to prepare the room he's going to be in. He then looked down at the liquid, and then slowly drank it. Tasting the unfamiliar liquid. He coughed when it hit his taste buds, and then began to cough when he disliked the taste.

_'It's more of an aqquired taste I presume.'_

He then put it down on the coffee table, and then looked around her living room area.

It was very spacious, and had a semi-large t.v., and a large couch. He then felt the couch for awhile, and he got up.

Getting dressed in the clothes Amy got for him. He seemed surprised that it did fit him. He was kind of hoping to find some difference in him, and that other hedgehog Shadow.

Sitting back down. He then slowly laid down the couch, and the last thing he seen was a flash of pink blur before he passed out from the alchol he drank.

_'I need to remind myself never to drink again.' _Lancelot said as he slowly went under into a very deep sleep.

**Yay, finally done, and with only one minute to spare before I'm on my way to my little future practice wedding for tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be writing while I'm at the practice wedding so don't despare, I'll be with you guys.**

**Oh, yea one more thing. I don't know why, but my sister said since the next chapters going to be the fifth one. Go ahead, and let the next one be a lemon. **

**So for me I'm think about a very drunk Lancelot and Amy, or a very sober Shadow and Amy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The votes were in from here, and other places where I posted this story...**

**About five websites, and here's what came back...**

**Shadow: 16**

**Lancelot: 10**

**As you can see Shadow would have won.**

**Take it I typed ****would have ****but then two people voted for Lancelot at the last minute just to mess with me, and that's how the first LancelotxAmy lemon is going to be typed in about two hours...**

**The actual votes showed Lancelot with about 17, and Shadow with 16. **

**Also the ones who ended up messing with me were a couple of my friends who knew when I was going to type this, and then post. So they did this on purpose, and if Shadow did really get as many votes as he did they would have all teamed up and voted Shadow.**

**Anyway forgive me for not being prepared for the Lancelot, and Amy lemon. Because my brother who is about 18 said that barely anyone like Sonic and the black knight or something so he said that barely anyone should vote Lancelot...**

**Which to me seemed like a lie because I remember my little brother, and his group of friends playing it, and he ended up enjoying it...**

**Anyway enjoy, or skip this chapter if you don't want to see the lemon...**

**Also my sister said to postpone the lemon because it would just be meaningless, and end up confusing people if Amy just went off and chose a guy she barely met, and what not. Also she said that it wouldn't make it a love triangle if Amy ended up chosing Lancelot just right off the back**

**Also in this story I forgot to mention**

**Age:**

**Amy: 19**

**Shadow and Lancelot: 20**

**(In the game it confuses me because would Lancelot be immortal too? Or would he just age normally?)**

**Sonic: 20**

**Knuckles and Gawain: 23**

**Rouge: 23**

**Cream: 16**

**Tails: 18**

**Percival and Blaze: 20**

**And Shadow and Amy aren't exactly together together in this one. They just went to the party together, and kissed once or twice.**

**Chapter Five: The Day He Was In Love**

Lancelot could tell you right now. He was in hell. Hell because of the killer head ache Amy said he would have later, and the fact he knew what a hangover was, and he hated himself for even drinking that much in the first place.

Right now he was dressed in unfamiliar clothes, and his armor was somewhere he couldn't find it. He lost it, he lost what he was supposed to keep... or did he leave them on the couch?

Maybe.

As he began to stagger what seemed like the room he was supposed to have. Right now seemed he should be in hell. His hangover felt like he was dying slowly, and that his head was about to explode.

"Hey Lancelot are you okay?" Amy asked.

Right now everything looked blurry, and Amy's question was like listening to an echo far away. It wasn't long before everything went black. He felt a strange pain in the middle of his face like somebody hit him kinda hard.

"Lancelot?" He barely opened his eyes to see a blur of pink, and what looked like green eyes looking down on him.

He felt his feet dragging behind him like somebody was carrying.

"Nimue..." He moaned as he felt his head beginning to hurt worser than before.

Feeling like he hit a really soft cushion he barely opened his eyes too see Amy walking towards a closet. Moaning he was about to sit up, but his muscle didn't even move. He was too heavily drunk to even move.

"Lancelot just relax." Amy cooed as she covered him with a quilt.

He moaned when tried to roll over on his side.

"The teenager was right." He said to himself.

Amy looked down on him, and then sighed.

_'Sometimes being right hurts...' _Amy thought as she took her leave from the room.

In the room Lancelot was resting in. He was having a lot of trouble trying to sleep. He didn't know that being this heavily drunk would do this. But then again the type of drink they have here were different from his type of drink. Usually he could drink down so many bottles that it didn't really have much of an negative effect on him.

This wasn't really what heavy drinkers felt. Usually he would feel nearly a sense of calmness.

But he remembered one time drinking his usually number of bottles. He ended up risking his emotions with Nimue, and when he did. She nearly rejected him, and then disappeared back into her lake.

Even being drunk made him out of character. He ended up wanting to follow her into the waters, and begging her to tell he what he wanted to hear. Or to make her feelings towards him a little more clearer besides having it be in a saying of her so called wisdom.

He even was in a state of denial he didn't even go near the lake for almost a year.

_"I'm flattered that you feel that way Lancelot, but I thing you should __Only do what your heart tells you_ to do' Of course he knew what his heart was telling him what to do.

But she didn't give him an answer that he wanted. She gave him an answer she thought he needed to hear. But no he needed to hear her pour her heart towards him, and tell him she loves him too. But did she do. She left, and decided that being the Lady of the Lake was more important than him. Maybe that's why he was sent here.

He was sent here to find what he wanted. He wanted to have Nimue, but he had the look a like of Nimue. Who spoke her mind, and didn't give him confusing answers about what she felt.

Amy Rose couldn't be counted as his replacement for Nimue. It was obvious they were different beings who had a different perspective on him. Right now with Nimue all he had was respect with him, and with Amy he had made a fool of himself which he didn't want to happen.

But then in this world there was the other man who looked like him who he had somewhat Amy's heart right in his hand, and by the looks of it. She had something of his also, but he couldn't call it his heart because it was obvious the girl wasn't really ready to have that weight on her shoulders.

Even in his drunken state he wanted to somehow be loved by her. Whether she was Nimue or not...

**The end...**

**Don't worry I believe no matter what you always because out of character when drunk, or having to many if you want to put it that way.**

**Secondly, listening to music about a love triangle. Is great for the stories I write.**

**Right now the song that I'm listening to is The Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. **

**Again, my sister said not to do a Lemon when you're just about five or six chapters into the story. Because it would just make the lemon meaningless, and some how confuse everybody about it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also Lancelot doesn't want to draw the line between Shadow and Amy. He wants someone like Nimue, but it's going to be a learning exprience for them. **

**Also do think I should change it from being Romance/ Humor to something else or just leave it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: How Should It Be**

_Percival's Dream/Flashback_

_"I believe I have made a mess of things." Nimue said her back was turned on her as she spoke in a forlorn type of manner._

_"What do you mean my lady?" She asked._

_"I believe that I ended up breaking his heart..." She said as she looked down at the lake that showed her reflection._

_"He's been avoiding me for sometime, and I'm just as confused as he is." Nimue went on to explain._

_"What should we do my lady?" Percival asked as she walked more closely towards her._

_"My powers, are gone for the moment. I believe that he has returned for revenge, and his first target is the first one who gave the knight of wind the sword." Nimue said as she turned around. _

_Percival stiffened, shock, and anger at the same. That's not a great combination even being a knight of the round table. Her eyes were looking at Nimue for awhile before the Lady of the lake turned to face her._

_Behind her was the sillouhette of King Aurthur. _

_"Nimue-" Percival reached out towards her, but with just a simple swing of a blade. _

_It showed the form of Nimue fall to the ground. With Percival it was forever until she hit the ground. _

_"N-Nimue?" Percival said as she looked up to see King Aurthur laughing and fading into the mist that surrounded the lake._

_"NIMUE!" Percival said as she ran towards her, and lifted her head onto her lap._

_"Don't worry about me Percival. You and Gawain aren't safe though. I will send you to Lancelot, and Sonic." She said as her hand began to glow._

_"Nimue?" Percival said as a portal opened, and Percival was sucked in._

_Percival looked back just in time to see Nimue, and King Aurthur facing each other. She looked to see that she couldn't move to help her._

_'Nimue what are you going to do?' Percival thought as she looked on before the portal could even suck her the whole way._

_"Not this time King Aurthur." Nimue said with her light voice. Not sounding threatening towards the returned king. _

_He cackled, and then drew his sword._

_"Caliburn!" Nimue shouted._

_Then the magical sword appeared in her hand. _

_"No." Percival said as she tried another time to move._

_"Percival, look for Galahad, and Lamorak when you land!" Nimue shouted as she tried to defend herself._

_But the first attack was King Aurthur's sword that hit her hard enough to send her flying backwards. And hitting the shallow part of the water. _

_"My Lady!" Caliburn shouted, but Nimue shook her head._

_"I can't, I can't kill him no matter how much wrong he's done. I'm sorry." Was all she said as she helped herself up._

_"Caliburn do what you can." Nimue said lightly as she made the sword disappear once again._

_Nimue only looked at Percival for the last time, and then Percival only caught a glimpse as it showed a bit of blood rise up before she fell. _

"NIMUE!" Percival shouted as she sat up quickly.

She looked around to see that Gawain was still sleeping, and the fire was creating a dimming light that reflected off Percival's wet fur that was created by sweat when she was dreaming. Looking at Gawain he seemed to have no trouble sleeping. Even when she told him that King Aurthur was able to kill Nimue somehow.

"Lancelot, Galahad, Lamorak where are you guys?" She asked as she hugged her knees, and then looked at the sky.

It was quiet for a very long time. All that was heard were the crackle sounds of the firewood, and the inaudible sounds of Gawain's mumbling in his sleep.

_'How could this have happened? Is this how it should be? Our home being over run again by the fake King Aurthur._ '

Percival's ears flinched when she heard talking. Looking towards a trail. It showed someone she recognized.

"Galahad." She said quietly.

She smiled, and then without thinking she rushed towards him. Without the slightest look at him. Percival lunged at him, and then purred when she felt the warmth. Feeling his arms that felt like they were about to wrap around her. She jumped the gun.

Kissing him lightly. But it ended when she heard another female's voice.

"Um, Silver?" She said in an unamused tone.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." Silver said a little scared.

"Really, it looks like your kissing... me?" Blaze said as she looked at her look alike.

Deep shock, and confusion over took her that she started to dabble a little. The cat was having a nervous meltdown.

Silver observed as Blaze and Percival looked at each other with the same expression of shock, and awe. That wasn't before the night time silence was disturbed before two screams in horror ended up peircing it.

_**The next morning...**_

_'My head...'_

Lancelot began to groan as he got up, and then looked around. He was still in the same bed, the same strange clothing, and the same strange world. He wasn't dreaming, so Nimue did reject him, and he did get drunk, more than he like though.

He decided to lay there in bed for a little while longer. But that was when he heard someone quietly open the door, and then open his window currents up.

"Lancelot... it's two." Amy chimed as she walked over towards him.

Lancelot only gave her a bored expression. Pulling the covers over his head. He then began to feel someone crawl under the covers. He opened his eyes, and seen jade orbs looking back at him. She crawled on top of him.

"You wake up! Or I'll do the same thing to you I did to Shadow." She said with an evil smirk.

Lancelot only closed his eyes as if to ignore her. Amy sat up, that got his attention.

"Wake up." Amy shouted as she began to shake his shoulders.

Groggly opening his eyes to see her smiling.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-y." Amy said as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Got off please." He said coolly.

"Fine." Amy said as she got off of him.

"But you need to come downstairs with me." Amy said cheerfully, and then grabbed Lancelot's wrist, and dragged him outside of the bed.

Trailing behind her as they raced downstairs. She stopped, and turned to him.

"Percival and Gawain are like Blaze and Knuckles you should have told me other wise I would have prepared some tea or something." Amy said as she stepped out of the way.

Lancelot didn't have time to react as he seen Percival and Gawain downstairs looking at him.

"Lancelot." Percival and Gawain said in unison.

**End right here, hopefully long enough for you guys. **

**Nimue might be dead, or alive I don't know yet. My freind said to have at least a reason why Lancelot, and the other knights came to Sonic's world. So I just decided to have King Aurthur return, and try to kill off the knights of the round table.**

**In any case... Galahad, and the other knight may or may not be seen in this fic. One reason because barely anyone likes Silver for some reason. In percpective they only hate Silver because they SonAze or ShadAze.**

**Sorry getting off of track.**

**Back to Lancelot, and them. **

**PercivalxSilverxBlaze will be a go.**

**GawainxRougexKnuckles is still being debated over.**

**Don't know about the other two though.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: The Moment**_

"Lancelot?" Amy said as she tried to gently wake the knight up from his unexpected slumber.

Groaining a little Lancelot fluttered his eyes open. Looking around he focused on Amy's face that was staring down at him.

"What happened to me?" He asked as he he got up without any help.

"You blacked out." Amy said as she looked over him with a worried expression.

"Why?" He simply questioned.

Amy sighed, he was still a little tipsy from last night. At least that was a little besides from last night.

_'The poor guy is still drunk from last night.' _Amy thought as she watched him get up.

"It's my fault that I woke you up early." Amy explained.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault that drank in the first place." Lancelot said.

A small silence was heard. Before Lancelot broke it.

"Did I do anything while... intoxicated?" Lancelot asked.

"You offered to let me drink some vodka from your mouth, and... the rest of the night, no you were pretty much on good behavior." Amy said with a smile.

Lancelot didn't answer he was to busy panicing from his little remark to the look-a-like of Nimue. A little low for him to think like that, but he didn't really know her name so he would just refer to her as the other Nimue. To her maybe it was a little offensive, but then again maybe she wouldn't mind the fact he was comparing the two of them.

"Where are they now?" Lancelot asked.

"Eating. If you're hungry you can help yourself." Amy explained.

"Thank you." He said calmly.

Walking into the kitchen. Suddenly he turned back into the composed knight that he was before he came here. Of course he wouldn't make a big deal out of last night.

Seeing that various fruit was placed on a small square table. He settled down on a seat. Next to Percival.

"How did you come here?" Lancelot finally asked.

"It wasn't reallly our choice Lancelot. Camelot is under seige again by king Aurthur. Not only that Nimue is left powerless." Percival explained and then went slient after mentioning Nimue's name.

"She's powerless?" Lancelot asked.

Percival slightly shivered when feeling Lancelot's blood red eyes beginning to give her an intense stare.

_'I can't tell him. It will only break him more.' _Percival thought as she looked down, and then sighed.

"Yes, but not for long Lancelot. I'm sure she will be able bring us back." Percival tried to keep the hope alive, but she knew something he didn't, and couldn't know.

Nimue was gone, and she couldn't come back. They were either going to be stuck here forever, or Nimue could have somehow been able to open another portal, and they could go back, and defend their home.

"I'm sure she is fine, Lancelot." Gawain assured his freind.

But he was still tense from the information that was already given. But then he finally exploded.

"YOU JUST LEFT HER!?" He shouted mostly at Percival.

"She sent me here without another word." Percival calmly explained.

"You could have brought her!" Lancelot said the angry still boiling.

"I couldn't have. Not with king Aurthur there!" Percival finally shouted back at her friend.

"K-king Aurthur?" Lancelot began to stutter.

"Percival." Gawain said sternly, but she couldn't take back what she already said.

Percival simply sat back down, in the corner of everything Amy watched as Lancelot looked as if he was in the verge of self-destruction. As she continued to stand there, and let everything they had to say, be said. Lancelot pushed the table over.

"Lancelot!" Amy shouted sternly.

He turned and looked at her, but then turned away. He had a very evil looking glare that it made Amy back down a little, but then stood her ground.

"Calm down." She said.

"Hmph." He then looked away, and then looked at the corner.

"I don't take orders, and especially from a female." He snapped.

"This is my house, my roof I allowed you to stay under my roof. Now if you continue to be on my bad side. I will personally catastrate you myself." Amy said trying to keep her cool around her other guest.

"Now you need to sit down, and cool off Lancelot." Nimue's exact words.

"You're nothing, but a virgin with a mouth." He said in a monotone.

Making Percival rest her forward on her arm, and Gawain shook his head. As the two looked at their host. They seen Amy's form surrounding by a fire like aura. For some reason they had a reason to be afraid. Very afraid.

"A virgin with a mouth, huh?" Amy looked up at him and then suddenly pulled out a red and yellow hammer from thin air.

Capturing Lancelot's full attention. She looked up at him with an evil grin.

"For a second I thought we could get along. But I guess not." Amy said, and then swung.

**XxXxXxX**

"How do think Amy is?" Tails asked Cream.

"I don't know, but I hope her and Lancelot are okay." Cream said as she let Cheese fly out from her arms.

"Well knowing Amy's temper. Her and Lancelot are probably getting off to a great start." Tails said in a teasing tone.

Cream didn't really find it amusing. As she began to think for a moment.

"I think we should go check on them." Cream suggested.

Tails looked at Cream, and then shook his head. The two then walked straight towards Amy's villa.

But stopped when they seen a figure running from the direction of Amy's villa.

"Lancelot?" Tails and Cream said in unison.

After Lancelot ran passed them looking like he was running like hell. Amy came after him.

"Amy?" They said again.

"Lancelot?" They seen two figures run after them.

"Knuckles? Blaze?" The two said.

As the looked after the retreating figures. They exchanged the same look.

What the fuck was going on.

**XxXxXxX**

_**I don't know why, but my brother said that everybody hates being called that for some reason. So I just used it. I don't really get it, but he said it was supposed to be some kind of joke, and to express anger also.**_

_**So if you don't get it. I don't blame you.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I was actually going to go, and update earlier, but the truth is I kinda got in trouble from that joke.**_

_**I asked my brother what he meant after I got done writing it, and he said just use it on somebody. So that's what I did, and I ended up using that little saying when I was mad at my big sister, and the last thing I saw was being banned from the computer, and forced to write why I should never use those words ever again.**_

_**And so, my big brother explained after I got in trouble what it meant. After telling me, I was so close to pulling out his teeth in middle of night, but then I remembered I'm a little lady.**_

_**Also, if you want to know, just don't saying anything. **_

_**It meant that you're someone that is in desperate need to get, you know.**_

_**Aren't you glad we discovered the secret behind the little joke my brother so called used on his ex.**_

_**Okay on with the story **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter Eight: Chasing You

"Lancelot? Child wake up." He heard her voice call to him.

Groaning a little Lancelot looked up to see the familiar pink quills, and the familiar gleaming jade eyes. His head was laying in the same sky blue dress she would wear. Her head band was still the same.

"Nimue?" He questioned.

"You're finally up," Her voice said smoothly.

He got up and looked around. They were in Camelot, but the last thing he remembered was being chased in the woods by a female. Who had the magical hammer of death with her. Also the last thing he remembered was hitting darkness later.

Then now he was here, was he dreaming. Or was he just dreaming about meeting the double, and the other Nimue who would clearly hate him if this little scene was a dream.

"Where am I?" Lancelot asked as he rubbed his head slightly.

It felt like a boulder was implanted inside of his brain, and making his head bothering him painfully. Sitting up from Nimue's lap. He rubbed his head more only watched him as he did.

"Lancelot." Nimue uttered, and then grabbed the hand gently that was rubbing his head.

Turning to look at her. She gently began to massage his temples for him. As she began to do so. Lancelot looked around more, and more. They were at the lake for sure, because Nimue would never leave the lake. Only for King Aurthur (Sonic).

That was the only time she would leave the lake, just for him, and nobody else. Thinking about it now, he was kinda jealous when he thought about it. She left only for him, and what did she do for him.

Gave him a riddle about her feelings to him, that's what she did.

"Nimue? Are you really here?" Lancelot asked.

Nimue didn't answer, but only closed her eyes, and then giggled at them. As she did Lancelot stared at her for a few seconds. Before turning to look back at the lake.

"Are you?" He said a little more sternly.

"Of course child, I am here." Nimue explained.

Lancelot put his head down, and then looked back at her.

"Percival told me she couldn't save you for some reason." Lancelot explained.

The dark knight was beginning to come to term that. Going to King Authur's or King Sonic's world was just a dream, and he was only imagining the night when he got drunk, or when he angered the other Nimue.

She heard Nimue chuckle. This time it wasn't her usual normal sweet chuckle. It was more lower, and darker than that. His blood red orbs looked at her. She had her head down. Her quills hiding her expression, but then she slowly started to look at him.

"She was right." Nimue said sweetly.

This time Lancelot got a clear veiw of her features. Her face was basically cut up, and blood poured from the corner of her lips, and her eyes looked lifeless.

"Nimue." Lancelot said as he tried to hug her. He couldn't, he was paralyzed as he watched Nimue's eyes still looking into his.

"You didn't come for me." Nimue said as tears trailed down her cheek leaving a visible trail.

"You weren't there when I needed you." She said as she let out a sob.

Lancelot couldn't speak, or move. He had to watch as his lady of lake was suffering. But she smiled wickedly at him.

"You left because I damaged your precious ego, you left because you thought I rejected you." Nimue said her voice was becoming more, and more disoriented.

"You left because I wanted to protect you." Were her last words.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Lancelot, wake up!" He heard Gawain shouting practically in his ear while he was shaking him.

"Wow, for a female she sure did a number on him." Galahad said.

"Shut-up, or you'll be next!" Amy shouted as the same flaming aura began to surround her.

When Galahad seen her. He quickly grabbed a hold of Percival, and then looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down woman, I was just-" Percival covered his mouth before he said anything else stupid.

"What he was trying to say, was that he was impressed by your strength. The only known person who was able to take down Lancelot was Sonic. So you've earned our praise." Percival explained.

"Thank you." Amy said as the aura around her suddenly disappeared.

"I think you did a number on him, he's out cold." Gawain said as he dropped Lancelot back onto the ground.

"Heh, sorry." Amy said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't be, he got what he deserved after saying that to you." Lamorak explained.

"Where did you come from, anyway?" Amy asked suddenly interested.

"We come from a place known as Camelot." Percival explained.

But before she could continue, Gawain intercepted. "We are the knights of the round table." Gawain said proudly.

Amy looked at them for a moment, and then smiled.

"So what you're saying is that I, Amy Rose took down one of the most powerfullest knights in your world?" Amy asked.

Silence was heard. Until Lamorak broke it.

"In other words yes, a simple female was able to take down one of the mightiest warriors in our world." Lamorak explained.

"What do you mean by simple?!" Amy asked as she summoned her hammer once again, and then was about to swing at Lamorak next, but somebody caught it.

"Amazing." It was Galahad who had grabbed it.

"Hey!?" Was all Amy said as she felt her hammer jerked out of her hands.

"I never met anyone who could do that before." Galahad said.

"Give it back." Amy said sternly.

_'Galahad is in danger.' _Percival thought as she turned her back on the ivory male.

"Hey Percival-" Amy tackled him.

As Amy began to stuggle with him Lancelot began to slowly move. As he did, he felt the back of his head only to feel no blood. Sighing, and then got up. Too see that Amy was on Galahad.

"Can you please remove yourself?" Galahad asked.

"Give me-" It was to late it already disappeared.

Galahad had already pushed her off slightly. Amy looked at him for awhile, and then summoned her hammer once again. As she did Galahad looked at her, and then backed off.

"Amy!" Shadow called out.

Turning around. Amy smiled as she seen him walking with Tails and Cream.

"Hey, Shaddies." Amy said as she ran towards him, and hugged him.

Forgetting all about the others.

_'She forgets about her anger when he's around, where was he when I needed him earlier?' _Lancelot thought.

"What did you do now my mischevious Rose?" Shadow asked.

Amy giggled nervously, and then looked at Lancelot who was getting up.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot," Amy said with a saddened type of look.

"My anger got the best of me once again." Amy continued to explain.

"It's my fault." Lancelot replied, and then walked towards her.

"It was fault to make a crude joke about you." Lancelot explained.

Amy was looking up at Lancelot as he began to apologize for a very long time. The apology that Amy thought would only take a couple of seconds to tell her. It was more than that. As Amy looked up at him as he continued the apology.

Amy looked down for a minute before she grabbed his lips, and kept the closed.

"A simple _'I'm sorry for commenting on being a virgin.' _ Would have worked better than commenting on my appearance." Amy said as she still had his lips.

He only nodded, and then Amy finally let go. She then turned around, and then giggled.

"If you're still hungry, I may be able to whip something up real quick." Amy explained.

Lamorak, and Gawain didn't waste time to appear by her side. Pushing Shadow, and Lancelot out of the way the two smiled at her.

"Lead the way miss." The two said in unison.

"My two buddies." Amy teased as she giggled.

_'Why oughta!' _Shadow thought as he began to silently growl at the two males near his rose.

While Lancelot was staying a little more composed, but kept a dangerous look on the two males.

_'Does that Male have feeling also?' _ Lancelot thought as he noticed the obvious irritated look on his face.

_**Hopefully a non-boring chapter.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that the chapter was okay for you**_

_**Also the first part was actually what Lancelot thinks happened to Nimue.**_

_**No negative, or critism, reviews. **_

_**Only review on the chapter, I don't write these stories for the flames. I write them just because**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so let's get my excuse up.**

**I was injured during a football game, and before you ask**

**Yes I am a girl in high school.**

**Basically I already had my problem in my other story, but**

**for a high school student is hard when you try to write this **

**story too. How did my sister even do this, and how**

**do you do this too.**

**Moving on enjoy this one.**

**Chapter Nine: Happy? part 1**

"How are we going to get back?" Lancelot asked.

At the moment the two knights were enjoying the beauty of the world they were sent too, and to add to that the knights of the round table were considering this as a vacation of some sorts. No fight, or having to worry about on coming threats.

Lancelot was sitting on the branch of a large oak tree, and just gazing at the lush field full of grass.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure is that we can't stay long." Percival explained with her arms crossed, and leaning against the large oak tree Lancelot was sitting in.

"Did Nimue really-" Lancelot was about to ask once again, but was interrupted by Percival once again telling a quick answer, and changing the subject.

"She isn't dead Lancelot. We need to have faith in mother. She knows exactly what to do. Now, it's my turn to ask you something. Why were you staring at Amy and Shadow for the last hour and half?" Percival asked.

Lancelot made a face, and then cleared his throat.

"She is my host until we are back home. It is my duty to make sure she is somehow safe. Even in the arms of the other male." Lancelot said as he brushed it off cooly.

With that said he jumped down from the tree branch, and turned his back on Percival.

"Don't try to put us in the same catergory, Percival. She's only a simple female." Lancelot said as he walked away from Percival who didn't bother to answer, or retaliate.

_'I'm not going too, Lancelot. I'm only going to let the jealousy eat at you until you admit I was right.' _Percival thought with a playful smirk.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

"How was he last night?" Shadow asked as he laid back on the fresh flowers.

"He didn't try anything, and get up. You're chrushing the flowers." Amy laughed playfully, and tried to pull him up to sit up.

Shadow of course only smirked, and didn't listen to her.

"Uhm, no." Shadow said simply, and then closed his eyes to make her more annoyed.

"Geez, what do I have to do to make you at least get up?" Amy asked as she gave up then laid on his chest.

There was a moment of silence as Amy, and Shadow relaxed for the day. Before Shadow would probably have to go back to GUN, or before Amy would have to go back to being housemaid for The Knights Of The Round Table.

"Tell me you love me." Shadow teased, and then looked to see if Amy was blushing or not.

"Why?" Amy teased.

Shadow then rolled, and then pinned Amy down on more of the flowers.

"So you will stop killing the flowers." Shadow teased with a cocky smirk.

Amy smiled, and then gave him an eskimo kiss. Then rest her forehead against Shadow's.

"I love you." Amy said as she pushed against Shadow to make him get off of her.

"Now, stop making me kill the flowers." Shadow couldn't help but laugh at how childish she still acted even though she was a bit older.

Getting off of her both Shadow, and Amy looked at each for a very long time.

"We better get going." Amy suggested, and then rose up.

While she brushed herself off. Shadow was too busy in deep thought while he looked at her.

_'She really isn't the same anymore. Last week it was hard for her too even end our little dates, or so what she calls it. She would be awkward, and shy, but now... she seems a little more eager to get home.' _

"You coming? Or just going to stare at me?" Amy's voice was able to break him out of the deep thought he was in.

Shadow only got up, and then followed her down the trail leading them out from the field of flowers.

"Shadow, do you want to stay with me for the night?" Amy asked.

_'Yes.' _

"What?" Shadow asked a little astonished by her question.

"You heard me." Amy said with a little bit of a tease.

"Um."

"Yes or no." She asked.

"Yes?" Shadow said awkardly.

"Well too bad, I already have one of you staying with me." Amy joked, and then ran off.

**Time for me to clock now people. Hopefully I will get the next chapter done a little later.**

**Anyway, see ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I almost gave up on this story, and whole fanfiction thing because doing this**

**it makes my life hard life a little harder, and my head hurt.**

**BUT I AM BACK AND FULLY LOADED**

**Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, I got a PM Saying that this is messed up in so many ways, but**

**Lancelot only appears to have a crush on Nimue, he is actual very **

**confused teen hedgehog. Who is in love with**

**another hedgehog that is pink. If you know what other character I'm talking about you'll**

**understand.**

**Just think of a girl who's name starts with a G**

**Chapter Ten: Accidentally **

Lancelot was sleeping peacefully in the guest room of Amy Rose's villa. Snoring on the ground was Sir Gawain, and on the far side of the other bed was Sir Percival. On the floor curled up was Lamorak, and Galahad both happily snoring away. In the next room was Amy and Shadow who were both peacefully sleeping in each others arms.

Lancelot barely rolled over on his side. His armor was in the corner of the room, along with Percival's and the others. Lancelot's hand hung off from the side of the bed. Snoring lightly, and a thin trail of drool going down his muzzle.

As Amy slowly woke up when her alarm clock went off. Slipping out of Shadow's grip, and then walking towards the 'half-bath'. She closed the door. Starting her day off normally, Amy started out of her bedroom, and down the stairs.

While Lancelot was having the world's greatest dream. It distrupted when the alarm clock went off. Jumping into action. He shouted something that made the knights of the round table quickly snap awake.

"Ambush!" Lancelot screamed as he lunged for his armor.

Stepping on the arm of Gawain causing him to cry out in pain slightly. Lamorak who pushed Silver away from him, and then running towards his armor as well. Percival who remained calm, and watched the others make a fool of them.

Lancelot who was struggling to pull on his leggings bumped into Gawain who made Larmorak break a portrait of a white rose in a cream colored vase. Galahad who was screaming out towards his father, and Percival who was still groggy rubbed her eyes, and then looked at the source of the noise.

"It's him it's King Aurthur he's trying to attack again!" Gawain who had already drawn out his two weapons looked around for the enemy.

When the door slammed open it revealed Shadow who looked to be blazing mad for being woken up this early. Swinging the door into Lancelot who was still struggling to get his armor together. Had his face meet the door.

"I am trying to... SLEEP!" Shadow shouted as gave the ones who were responsible for the commotion death glares.

All three of them were frozen as his blood red eyes looked more and more intense than they had originally thought. Without a second thought he took a deep breath, and then made his way towards the alarm clock that was still ringing.

"Who was responsible?" Shadow demanded.

The four of them pointed swiftly at the door that was still opened widely. Walking towards the door, and then moving it. He seen the black knight fall onto the floor face flat. Shadow looked down at the floor, and then sighed.

_'He isn't worth it.' _Shadow thought before he just closed the door, and then walked back into Amy's bedroom.

"So... it wasn't a ambush?" Lamorak questioned as he turned to look at Gawain.

"I suppose not." Gawain said as he looked at Lancelot who was still lying on the floor.

"Are you alright Father?" Galahad asked.

"Yes..." He said lowly.

"I think it's best not to push the matter Galahad." Percival suggested as she stretched her arms, and then sniffed the air.

"It smells good." Percival said as she pulled on a robe that was left behind by Amy.

Making her way downstairs, but she didn't get to say good morning to her host. She seen Shadow behind Amy hugging her from behind, and saying something to her while Amy had a kitchen utensil in her hand.

"Shadow, they can be coming in anytime." Amy said as she giggled.

Behind Percival was Lancelot who was watching the scene. Without waiting for the scene to over. Lancelot barged in on the couples moment. Amy turned towards the fridge, and Shadow only put his head down.

"Good morning, Lancelot." Amy greeted as she gave him an uneasy smile, and then grabbed out a large pitcher of orange juice.

"Amelia." Lancelot greeted, and then bowed a little before he turned to Shadow.

"Sir Shadow." Lancelot said, and then turned to sit at the kitchen table.

_'Ass.' _Shadow thought as he turned to talk to Amy who was pouring a couple of glassed of orange juice.

"How long are you going to put up with him?" Shadow whispered as he looked at Lancelot who was talking to Galahad at the table from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sonic's turn is going to be coming in a couple of days if we hadn't gotten them back home yet." Amy explained as she looked at him.

"Now can you help me pass out the cups?" Amy asked as she gave him the eyes.

Sighing, and then grabbing the rest of the cups.

_'I shouldn't be threatened by him. She doesn't have any kind of interest in him at all.' _Shadow thought as he handed Lamorak the cup.

After Amy had prepared breakfast for the whole lot. Lancelot, and Shadow were going at each other throat. Shadow sat on the left side of Amy, and Lancelot sat on the right side of her. While Amy had her entire attention on Shadow who kept on glancing back at Lancelot to see his expression. While Lancelot was paying attention to his son, he kept on wanting to kill Shadow, and have Amy's attention.

_'Wait, what!' _Lancelot then glanced at Percival who had a look that said, she was right about the pink hedgehog, and him.

_'Impossible.' _Lancelot thought as he looked back over at Shadow and Amy.

**The End...**

**Hopefully it was good enough.**

**Review, and any spelling errors you've seen tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear my fellow reviewers and followers,**

**This story is currently being rewritten, and/or choosing if it should be continued or not.**

**First reason some characters are out of character, and that isn't really good enough for some poeple even though some poeple are supposed to look at the genre of the fanfic.**

**Secondly I kind of forgot the whole entire plot to the story kind of and not to mention some people told me that I need to have a better way into introducing the characters besides just having them linger around, and do basically nothing.**

**Thirdly, how can somebody be jealous of someone else even when that someone is actually you. But that's not the problem it's mostly because I forgot the plot, and basketball season is starting. **

**Fourth I'm guessing the whole entire Lancelot, and Amy pairing is very frowned upon with some fan people. Since some people describe and I quote 'It's wrong, it's nasty, and it's just plain stupid since Lancelot was never seen around Nimue, and is basically Shadow and has no feelings for anybody. Making this pairing just plain stupid, and your stupid because you wrote this, and you need to work on your writing skills.' There you have it the four main problems why I am probably never going to do another story with this couple, and why I hate love triangles becasue people take it too serious, and have a little problem with comedy.**


End file.
